


Customer

by Hekate1308



Series: The Home We've Made [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Dean has gotten used to strange things happening, especially since he opened his own shop with the help of the demon who has somehow become his and Cas’ best friend.





	Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to play around a bit with one of my favourite series - I've had a pretty good week, my dissertation is going well :). Enjoy!

Dean has gotten used to strange things happening, especially since he opened his own shop with the help of the demon who has somehow become his and Cas’ best friend.

Still, this is a bit much. As soon as Cas picks up his phone, he asks, “What do you know about ghosts?”

A pause. Then his boyfriend answers, “They exist.”

“I know that. I am staring at one right now.”

“Oh.” This time, Cas replies faster. “Does it want anything? Is it threatening you?”

“I don’t know. Don’t think he has the guts, considering I can see right through him” Dean jokes.

“Dean –“

“You have to admit it was too good an opportunity to miss.”

He sighs. “Alright so you are probably not being haunted. But why would it –“

“That’s the craziest thing of them all” Dean admits. “He rolled into my shop in a ghost car.”

As a matter of fact, there it is, standing in front of him, as large as nature and twice as natural. An old Jag, by the looks of it, if as transparent as its owner.

“A ghost car?” Now Cas sounds incredulous.

“I know.”

They are both silent for a moment then Dean says, “I am going to call Crowley. He’s bound to have picked up on a few things considering how long he’s been around.”

“That would probably be for the best. And please, my love, be careful.”

“Don’t worry, sunshine, I always have the salt ready.”

Dean hangs up. The ghost has patiently waited for him to finish his talk and is now gesticulating towards the car again.

Yep. Calling Crowley it is.

The demon immediately picks up but as usual they act like he didn’t. “What is it?”

“Could use your help, your Majesty. There is a ghost in my shop.”

Crowley appears in front of him before he can blink. That demon may pretend all he wants, but Dean has come to the conclusion that he’s a rather big softie underneath it all quite some time ago. “Where?”

Dean points.

Crowley turns around and narrows his eyes. “Huh. There were quite a few ghosts around in the dark ages, of course; I remember that very well; but why…” he trails off and suddenly looks oddly self-conscious. It doesn’t take long for Dean to figure it out.

“That another part of this part of the city having become something like a safe haven for monsters?”

“Most likely” Crowley, who has already recovered, answers smoothly. “Moreover, I firmly believe this is the ghost of a race car driver from quite some time ago who… needs help with his ghost car.”

“His ghost car!? But shouldn’t it run efficiently – it’s a ghost car.”

“Oh yes, but you see, there are – there were quite a few ghosts who never really understood that they were dead to begin with. I am rather sure this is one of them.”

“How do they cope with being all see-through then and people running away screaming –“

“I never really wondered about the specifics. I was a little preoccupied at the time – do you know how difficult it is to live in a world without electronics –“

“Crowley” Dean says tiredly. “You are a demon.”

He blinks. “Yes?”

Giving that discussion up as lost, he asks, “What am I supposed to do now?”

“If I am being honest… and I rarely am…” That’s probably the biggest lie he has told Dean in months, but they don’t mention it “Then I would say you should treat him like any other customer.”

“But…” Dean stops talking when he realizes that he has no idea what to say against it apart from the fact that this is a ghost in his ghost car and he doesn’t know what to do. “Alright. But you stick around for a bit – might be I need help with an old model like that.”

“You won’t” Crowley says confidently, sitting down and snapping his fingers in order to conjure up a glass of Craig, “but if you insist…”

As if they don’t know that he’d stay anyway simply because Dean asked.

And so he works on the Jag. It’s not as difficult as he first thought it would be, although it takes a lot of concentration, or his screwdriver will just slither through the motor.

“A little bit more to the right” Crowley advises him on some point.

Dean grits his teeth. “In case you haven’t noticed I am busy –“

The demon’s arms appears next to him and takes hold of the screw that’s been giving him the slip, making it far easier for him to do something. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Crowley sits down again and Dean wonders if he has had indeed so few friends in his life that he and Cas are that special to him.

At some point, his phone starts ringing, and of course Crowley picks up. “Ah, Cassie. No – what are you talking about, everything went as well as could be expected, I am staring at his bloody corpse right now – jeez, it was a joke. He is doing well. Like I said, as could be expected. Yes, he is fine. No, I am not going to leave until the ghost does. Pinkie promise. Love you, too.”

“Did he actually say that?” Dean asks lightly as Crowley returns his phone to his pocket.

“No, I am supposed to tell you  _he_  loves  _you_ , but that wouldn’t have been as much fun. Now do you think you’ll be done any time soon?”

“Why, you got somewhere to be?”

“No, just thought we and your Loreley could have lunch.”

Dean can’t argue with that. “Alright, I think I’m about done. Would you please try, sir?”

The ghost apparently understands, since he gets in the car (Dean will admit that the sight is a little unorthodox considering he can see through both) and starts it.

Dean doesn’t hear anything but the ghost appears satisfied. To his surprise, he pulls out a wallet and hands him a small sum of money. Transparent money, of course.  “Thank you” he says politely because that seems to be the only thing to do, and the ghost nods at him before getting back into his car and driving off.

“Well” he says, “That was something…”

The door opens and Cas comes in. “Was that the ghost driver?”

“I don’t know Cassie, how many ghost cars have you seen lately?”

He rolls his eyes at Crowley and steps up to Dean, taking him in with his eyes. “So everything is fine?”

“Yes. You didn’t have to come running.”

For that, it is clear, is what Cas did. His tie is once again askew – granted, that’s nothing new, but still – and he looks generally more dishevelled than he usually does. “I was worried.”

Dean kisses him. “You didn’t have to; I had our friendly neighbourhood demon looking out for me.”

“I will let you know that there I nothing friendly about me –“

“What about lunch?” Dean interrupts what is sure to become a monologue if he’s not careful.

At his question, Cas looks somewhat sheepish. “I think I left my briefcase at work…”

“Alright” Crowley sighs. “Looks like it’s going to be my treat once again.”

That would sound far more resigned if Dean didn’t know for a fact that Crowley never lets them pay when they go out, and they spend quite a lot of time together, did even before he bought him the shop. “Well, then… who’s up for burgers?”

* * *

The food in the small diner near his shop is excellent, plus the staff has no problems with serving monsters, and both Cas and Crowley don’t keep as firm a hold on their powers anymore as they did when Dean first met them. He thinks it’s got something to do with trust and relaxation, at least in Cas’ case; there is every reason to believe that Crowley just likes making people feel uncomfortable now and then so they don’t forget he’s a demon.

Today though he seems pretty amenable, and it takes Dean a bit to figure it out. It’s when he tells the waitress “Three burgers for me and my friends” that he realizes – Dean calling him immediately about the ghost is another proof of trust he is not yet used to.

“How’s work?” he asks Cas.

“It’s been quiet today.”

“Same with the shop.”

Cas looks decidedly unimpressed.

“Hey, the ghost was quiet! Didn’t say a word, did he, Crowley?”

Cas sighs. “When I leave you two alone…”

“Anyway, so do you think it means anything? A ghost showing up?” Dean asks.

Crowley hesitates; there is something like confusion and something almost like nostalgia in his expression as he replies, “I think it’s entirely possible that this is just another example of how you draw magic towards yourself, these days. Or… maybe magic is growing stronger again.”

“Stronger? You mean stronger than your mother hexing people who annoy her?” Dean jokes.

Crowley’s eyes turn red, and there is absolutely no mirth in his voice as he answers, “Exactly. You shouldn’t underestimate magic.”

Oh. It’s serious, then. Well… “Whatever, I am sure we can weather anything thrown our way.” He takes Cas’ hand. “After all, we’ve made it this far, haven’t we?”

Cas beams at him, and Dean only realizes what’s going on when Crowley clears his throat. “Boys, how about you save all of this for when you are alone?”

He turns his head to find the waitress with their food staring dreamily at Cas. Belatedly he becomes aware that “Cas beaming at him” includes his snare being out if full flare. “Hey” he says, kissing him, “tone it down, sunshine. I don’t want to have to beat the competition of with a tire hose”.

Cas blinks, then realizes. “Oh.” His snare fades. “I am so sorry” he tells the waitress, who hastily puts their burgers on the table, blushing furiously.

“No, it’s no problem – I mean – it’s alright – I –“ and she hurries away, her face still scarlet.

Dean laughs. He can’t help it.

“Dean” Cas says.

“What?” he grins. “I’m just happy you picked me of all people.”

Cas kisses him again at that, even though Crowley complains about their “obnoxious PDAs” in a half-hearted manner.

Yes, Dean decides, they will indeed weather anything that’s thrown at them, ghost cars driving into his shop or not.


End file.
